About Last Night
by LitLover 101
Summary: Requested fic for a guest reader. AU of events in S3 of TO: Rebekah returns to her original body. It is a night of celebration. Freya wakes up the next morning, with no memory of the night before, beside Stefan Salvatore—Klaus' old mate—and the prophecy still looms over their heads. With no memory of what she said, or did, what's a witch to do?


**Hello, my lovely readers. This is requested fic set sometime in Season 3, and I honestly do not remember which episode(s). Also I had to translate the request from French to English. I hope I got the gist. On with the show…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The**_ _ **Originals**_ **, all rights to the show belong to Julie Plec and the CW.**

 **About Last Night:**

Rebekah Mikaelson was coming home to them and Freya Mikaelson could not be more pleased about the outcome. Her smile lit up the courtyard as she moved around, checking to make sure that everything would be just right. "Someone tell me the band is on the way?" she called out.

Klaus descended the stairs with a wide smile on his face. "Of course."

Elijah came in from the front entrance, Hayley and Hope with him. "Good evening," he called to them.

Freya turned to beam at her brother and her baby niece. Hope's eyes moved over the twinkling lights and the flowers that bloomed along the banisters. "Elijah, I'm glad you're here," Freya called. "I wanted to talk to you about the caterer." Her thoughts were interrupted when two strangers entered the courtyard and Freya narrowed her eyes. The prophecy was still in play. They could not be trusting of anyone.

"Stefan?" Klaus came to stand beside Freya with a smile. "And Caroline. To what do we owe the honor, mate?" Great. A "friend," what they needed now. Her eyes flicked to Elijah who offered her a look but said nothing.

"Klaus, you had better have called Davina," Rebekah snapped, appearing behind Klaus' "mate." Rebekah looked radiant and her eyes were shining with good humor. "I've got one hell of a present for her." She glanced over her shoulder and Kol appeared.

"Now, don't all of you go to pieces at once," Kol joked and Freya held her breath, shocked to see him already. She thought that Rebekah would need her, or Davina, for the spell to bring Kol back.

"Brother," Klaus moved across the courtyard and went to hug Kol. Elijah followed him and Freya held back, feeling awkward, not knowing how to greet the newly resurrected Kol.

"And who is this?" Kol called to her with a smile. "Oh, wait. Long lost sister. Sorry, love. Now, where is Davina?" He began to search the grounds for her.

"She's coming soon," Elijah replied. "With Marcel."

"Who's Marcel?" Caroline asked them, looking to Klaus for an answer.

"He's the guy who runs this city," Stefan informed the girl. Then he looked at Klaus and shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets. "Did run it," he amended.

"He does now, too. I handed over the reins, so to speak, to concentrate on my child. Caroline, come meet Hope," Klaus held out a hand. Caroline looked to Stefan who shrugged and began to examine the courtyard.

Freya moved toward the vampire. She looked him over. He did not radiate any type of negative energy to her, but she knew that appearances could be deceiving. "Stefan," she said and Stefan looked at her. His green eyes pinned her to the spot. For a moment Freya felt her heart beat speed up.

"Yeah. Um. Sorry. I don't know your name yet." Stefan offered her a smile that Freya might ordinarily find charming, if she was not worried that he intended them harm.

"Freya. Freya Mikaelson." Freya extended a hand to Stefan, with the intent of reading his energy, see if he was hiding anything.

Stefan took her hand and shook it, his smile still in place. "Stefan Salvatore. And that's my best friend, Caroline Forbes." Stefan nodded at Caroline who Hope was grinning at and babbling at. "Looks like Care won over another fan."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Freya inquired. She could feel some kind of regret in Stefan's emotions toward the young female vampire.

Stefan's head turned and he gave Freya a look, his expression closing off somewhat. "No. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry," Freya said.

Stefan shrugged. "Sometimes things don't work out." He looked at Klaus. "I'm sure Klaus will be pleased."

"Oh?" Freya watched her brother and the girl. "Yes. I can see that," she said, and seeing Stefan wince, she decided it was time to drink. Perhaps Klaus was right, when friends drink, they tell secrets and she felt the urge to make fast friends with Stefan Salvatore.

"Drink?" Freya inquired and Stefan looked relieved.

"Yes. Thanks," Stefan replied and they moved to the drinks' cart. At the same time Marcel, Davina, Josh and Cami came in with Jackson. Davina found Kol and Freya could tell that no one would be spending too much time with Kol since he and Davina latched onto each other.

Rolling her eyes, Freya knocked back her first drink. Seeing Kol and Davina simply reminded her of what she could not find, true love. At least she could dance and laugh and drink which was exactly what she planned on doing, all night long.

~0~

Sometime between two and three o'clock in the morning, the party at the Mikaelsons, to celebrate Rebekah's homecoming had drawn strangers into the courtyard. Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah were too drunk to send them away and even Freya had offered a few witches and vampires she'd never seen before, drinks. Their home would be trashed but she wasn't worried about it. She had to find out what she could from Stefan.

"Did I tell you about the time that Damon ran off with my girlfriend?" Stefan asked Freya. He leaned close to her face. "He took her all the way to Georgia. I had never been so pissed off in my entire life." Stefan waved his hands to indicate how pissed off he'd been and Freya nearly fell off the top stair, she sat on.

"Right. And there was the time that Niklaus threatened to skin me alive, right over there," she pointed to the bottom of the staircase.

Stefan looked at her and then they began to laugh. Why all of these things were so funny, Freya did not know. All she knew was that she'd begun to relax with Stefan and she thought he had very nice eyes. And wouldn't mind if her kissed her. Would he kiss her? She did not really know.

~0~

Groaning, Freya felt her head and found her hair was a tangled mess. Her eyelids felt like they were glued shut and she sat up in bed, wondering where her clothes had gone to.

"Morning," Stefan groaned and Freya's head rotated to find a very naked Stefan in her bed. "Man, what did we drink last night?" he moaned, rubbing his temples. "I haven't been that drunk since…I've never been that drunk."

Moving off the bed, Freya felt her cheeks burning. She meant to pump Stefan for information, not this. What would she do if Niklaus came in and found his friend in bed with his sister? She'd heard from Rebekah the things Klaus had done to her lovers.

"Get up! Now! Get dressed!" Freya hissed, and she turned to jerk her dresser drawer open.

"So, I guess this means you don't want to get some breakfast," Stefan said and she found him right behind her.

Whirling on her heel, Freya sucked in a deep breath. "I… I think it would be best if you collected your little blonde friend and left." She kept her face completely still, not a trace of emotion for Stefan to read into.

Pausing, Stefan looked wounded and Freya forced herself to not break. She did not know him. She did not know his intentions for her family. Hell, she did not even know for sure what they'd done last night.

"Right. Okay. Sorry I asked," Stefan muttered and Freya watched him gather his clothes before heading into her bathroom. She closed her eyes, feeling tears burn at the back of her lids but she squashed them down.

Stefan returned seconds later and he nodded at her. "I guess I'll go. It was nice meeting you, Freya Mikaelson." With that he disappeared and Freya let out a low moan before she found a pair of jeans and a loose top to wear.

When Freya was presentable, she found Stefan and Caroline down in the courtyard with Klaus. "Sister, I'm surprised you're up so early. Given your antics last night," Klaus teased her with a grin.

Freya kept her features carefully composed. "Oh," was all she had to say in return.

Klaus did not add to his comments. Instead he kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Do come join us again, love," he said and Caroline blushed.

Stefan glanced at Freya and then turned to leave with Caroline. The moment the two strangers left the courtyard, Freya moved to Klaus' side. "What happened, Klaus?"

"What do you mean, sister?" Klaus asked her, looking genuinely surprised and bemused which irritated Freya. "Tell me, you don't remember last night, do you?" He examined her face before he fell back on his seat and laughed at her.

"This is not funny," Freya snapped at him, scowling.

Klaus continued to laugh before he gained control of himself as Elijah and Rebekah came down to join them. "Freya does not recall what happened last night," he told them.

Rebekah grinned and Elijah looked embarrassed. "You don't remember the absinth?" Rebekah inquired, taking a seat on the couch beside Klaus. "Or the herbs? Or taking off your clothes? The party was quite thrilled by that sight until Nik threatened to rip a few choice bits from them." Rebekah began to laugh and Freya felt her cheeks burn.

"I will say, your ability to persuade my friends, or enemies to spill their secrets is an interesting one," Klaus grinned, picking up a glass of champagne and shaking his head. "Can't say I haven't used the same tactics a time or two. On the bright side, sister, you were able to inform me that Stefan will be the weapon used against us." Leaning forward on his seat, Klaus continued to grin at Freya and she found herself on her feet. "Where are you going?" he called as she hurried toward the front gate.

"I have to find him!" Freya called over her shoulder.

"Do you need a ride?" Rebekah called back and Freya felt happy as Rebekah sped to her side.

"Thank you, Rebekah," Freya said and they left the compound.

"You know, I once was involved with Stefan. He's not a bad lot," Rebekah said as they got into her sister's car.

Freya could just barely remember that Stefan said he'd once been with Rebekah. "But you don't still have feelings for him?"

"No. No. That's long since over. I have a handsome fool to occupy me now," Rebekah smirked as she drove down the familiar streets. "And do not worry. I know a shortcut."

Rebekah turned the car in a wide half-circle before she sped around the side of a building, and they soon found themselves on a road that would cut off anyone who was attempting to leave New Orleans in a hurry. Freya felt her heart beating away in her chest and she saw a car approaching them. Getting out of the vehicle, she stood in the middle of the road.

The car stopped. Stefan and Caroline looked confused as they got out. "Freya, what's going on?" Stefan asked when Freya marched over to him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, he still looked confused. "What was that for?" he asked her, cupping her face and staring into her eyes.

"Have a safe trip," Freya whispered. Turning around, she returned to Rebekah's car and she smiled, noting Stefan still standing in the road.

"What did you say to him?" Rebekah asked Freya.

"Nothing. I just wanted him to know that if he returned, he had someone waiting for him," Freya said, sending her wishes out into the air. Closing her eyes, she felt hopeful in a time of uncertainty. Honestly, her brother's friend appeared just when she needed him. She hoped to have many more wild and exciting nights to come with him.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
